


Harry Potter's British People

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Series: Last Shinobi Incarnate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Fred Weasley, Female George Weasley, Harry Potter is Incarnation, Harry Potter's Harem, Multi, Naruto Uzumaki Incarnate, Naruto Uzumaki Reincarnated into Harry Potter, harry potter characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter, thanks to the Purging of the horcrux at age eleven at Gringotts, remembers a past life. Now arming himself with knowledge and skills Harry will start completing the tasks that he should have been attending to as a Heir of a few Noble Houses.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Small Harem, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Last Shinobi Incarnate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041966
Kudos: 24





	Harry Potter's British People

Harry Potter, upon arriving at Diagon Alley, has noticed a lot that most people ignore. Some of it might be useful to him, and most of it will be, but he supposed that it will be good to make a series of plans for the future. Most of the people here are humans but there are at least a few groups who will be needing help, like that homeless looking fellow playing music for coins. Among the people on the street is a larger than usual amount of beggars as well. Harry supposed that either the Wizard Economy is bad or that people are abusive toward them. A few, to his sensitive nose, smell odd.

The first guy smells like a wet dog, so he supposes that he is a werewolf. Harry knows that his ragged clothes aren’t suitable for this kind of weather. With it being a little more chilly than usual, and with fall approaching, he knows the guy will need somewhere to stay. Harry feels lucky to have even the abusive Dursleys giving him a roof over his head.

A little further down the street is a person who looks like what he thinks is a hag. They usually eat children according to legends but he doesn’t know if it is true. And she looks so scrawny and unappreciated. She has several crafts prepared for sale, including a few different beaded jewelry pieces made from strange and probably magical stones. If he feeds her anything, or even just shows her kindness, he might be able to buy a few of those magic beads for a little cheaper than normal.

In fact, most of these people have survival skills or crafts skills learned from being on their own compared to the rest of the normal humans. And while Harry does technically count his track of thoughts as ‘using them’ he doesn’t plan on abusing or mistreating them. He knows the pain of being starved, the pain from being cold and unloved. He hates that these people have to feel this in such a place of wonder.

It shows how cold the human heart can be. And the human race is named so because they are supposed to be ‘humane’ beings. It disgusts him how they can be so cruel as to abuse people who are already down on their luck. It wouldn’t hurt to be nice to them, they can show gratefulness and that would make Harry _immensely happy_ to help others. ‘Since the majority of the people hate being used so why do it to others?’ might as well be his motto.

Harry thinks these things through, knowing that they can help each other to flourish, even if he only has a little bit of money in his vault. When he arrives in front of his door he steals himself, knowing that the Dursley family calls him a burden and ungrateful cretin. Instead of seeing a mostly empty vault he gasps at the huge towers of gold, along with the smaller amount of silver and bronze in the vault. He stares in shock that he has to live in the nastier, filthy extra room starting this past week that has been used to store Dudley’s toys.

Harry feels sad, knowing that his family probably has gotten paid a whole lot of money to care for him. The fact that they lie and steal from him is horrible, but he supposes it might be cursed money now, especially when in the hands of users and abusers.

Not knowing his thoughts, Hagrid goes into the vault and scoops several towers of gold, galleons according to Hagrid, coins into his pouch. Harry stares at the huge amount of stuff that fits in the tiny sack. Then he adds one stack of silver sickles and another of bronze knuts. And when Hagrid hands it to him he stares at it being as light as a feather. Griphook, his guide, looks more than a little amused at his bewildered look. He flushes in embarrassment before thinking for a moment.

With even a fraction of this money he can potentially buy a place and make it into a homeless shelter. And with the money surely comes heirlooms and properties he has no idea of. He could potentially have everything he needs to help those poor people, even if he does have to stay with his nasty relatives. It is kind of obvious that they don’t like non-magicals, or mundane folk, completing business in the wizarding world. He suddenly feels like his notebook only has a fraction of the potential he put into the plans in it, which can be amplified by the extra money.

As he takes the golden key from the goblin named Griphook, he gives him a small smile. “Forgive me if I am being rude by asking, but how much do I have in my vault?” Harry asks with shining green eyes as he prepares to write in his notebook that he is always carrying around. Harry is always organizing several plans in case he needs them so he always carries it around with him.

“I believe that you would have to speak with your accountant to find out. Since the Potter Accountant is such a large upholder of the goblin community we will be able to take you directly to him once we are back at the surface.” Griphook tells him with an intelligent gleam in his eyes.

“Alright, I will also like to ask for assistance hiring a helper of sorts. Do you know of anywhere I can find one?” The goblin frowns a little as he observes him. Harry knows he is being judged and gasps. “Wizards still have slavery?!” He squeaks in a sharp, shrill tone. The goblin gives an approving hum at his intelligence level as he nods.

“Quite right. However, compared to the modern muggle version of slavery most slaves can only work a number of hours a day. After that they must be paid for each hour they work.” Harry frowns at the news, horribleness of the idea despite knowing it is needed.

“I refuse to mistreat anyone, slave or not.” Harry says, metaphorical feathers ruffled beyond past levels. Harry, as usual, is trying to think of a way to help the underdogs as they are often called. The goblins even seem to be thought of as lesser beings in this area of the world. Who knows if there are more people who are so desolate that they can’t even eat. Tears have already formed at the edges of his eyes at the horrible thoughts.

“Your compassion does you well.” Hagrid nods in agreement to the goblin’s words. Harry startles at hearing those words and realizes that the goblin is actually approving of him for some reason.

“I definitely need a few planners and ways to communicate over long distances without mail.” Harry murmurs to himself. Plans are forming in his head and he knows that the goblins can help.

“I suggest calling for Tinky, your assigned Potter Elf as per your mother’s wishes.” Harry glances up, not knowing what Griphook means before he realizes Griphook is trying to help him minimally at the least.

“Tinky the House Elf?” Harry says before a loud crack startles him from his thoughts. A tiny girl is in front of him and she has tears in her eyes. She has long, bat-like ears, stands about three feet high, and is wearing a tea cozy as a dress.

“Dumbledore told elves not to come until called. But we still be very busy, we sorry that he forbade us from visiting Master Harry but all of us will come when summoned. There are ten of us right now.” Her voice quivers, with fear almost tangible and Harry feels his heart melt at the sight of the adorable girl in a tea cozy, shivering from fear of wrath.

“That’s fine, Tinky, I’m sure he had you do that for a reason.” Tinky stares at him, shocked at his quite honest words spoken in a soft tone. She tears up even more at his words.

“Tinky should have been there for Master Harry, it is an elf’s duty to be there for their master.” Tinky tells him, firm in her belief of her words. Harry smiles at the thought of how stubborn the girl is going to be.

“Tinky, could I be tracked by having a lot of house elves in a muggle community?” Harry asks, earning wide eyes at the news. She pauses to think about it before she nods once. “Then is it unreasonable that Dumbledore sent you away for my own safety?” She wilts more than a little, shaking her head firmly.

Before Harry realizes what she is doing she is viciously wringing her ears. “Tinky must be punished.” Harry gets angry that she has been trained to give herself punishments.

“Tinky, there is no reason to punish you.” She looks at him, teary eyes despite the red marks on her ears.

“But Tinky is a bad elf, Right?” Harry comes closer, gently prying her fingers away from her ears.

He kneels before sitting on both legs, with her hands gently being held in his lap. “Tinky, I find that your concern for me is appropriate. It is a house elf’s job to do their best for their master, correct?” Tinky whimpers as her ears go flat.

“But Tinky hasn’t done anything for master!” Tinky wails suddenly with tears in her eyes.

“Tinky, I find that so long as you do something in my name with the hope that it will benefit me as doing things for me. Have you grown a harvest of food?” Tinky nods rapidly. “Then that is something that you can do your best at to make me happy. Also, I have a mission for a few elves.” Tinky’s eyes, now alert, scan his own, looking for deceit.

“Tinky will be happy to help.” She says with such a conviction that Harry knows that they will outperform any human.

“Thank you, Tinky, I appreciate your readiness to help me.” Tinky’s hands are released and, after a brief moment, a total of ten elves are surrounding him with adoring gazes. Harry sees their tears of joy and resolve. He knows that they will succeed beyond perfect or die trying.

“Before I begin, I would like to take each of you to my accountant. Will you please wait for me near the surface?” The elves pop away and Harry hears a chuckle from the goblin. Harry turns toward him, and almost glares until he notices that his words with his elves have moved him.

“Never have I heard of such kindness from a human to an elf. I will personally see that you make it to your accountant.” Harry watches him spell half the contents of the vault into the sack he has in his hands before the three of them get back on the cart.

* * *

Ten minutes and a futile attempt at being sneaky has the two in the lobby, with Harry being guided toward the depths of the bank. “Hagrid, buy me a present. I’d really love to have a pet snake.” Harry says, remembering how he can speak with them and how it can be his spy in Hogwarts.

“I’m afraid that we would have to ask the Headmaster. I can buy you an owl, though.” Harry smiles before he hums.

“Can you get me something that doesn’t stand out?” Hagrid blinks, surprised by the suggestion before an elf appears next to him, it is Tinky.

“Master Harry, there are lots of owls at the family estate. Tinky can bring you one.” Tinky says with excitement and Harry notices that Hagrid looks a little sad.

“Tinky, I know you want to get me a gift. Right?” Tinky flushes with embarrassment. “And I am also aware that Hagrid wants to get me a pet.” She deflates a little, and Harry knows that she is jealous. “However,” He starts before she looks at him with such hope and adoration. “I love cooking and I’d love to have some kind of portable kitchen that I can set up. Maybe a makeshift business inside of it.” The elf pauses and Harry notices her confliction.

“Tinky wants to cook for Master Harry…” She sighs in a sad tone.

“And you will, but I also like cooking for others. It is relaxing, is it not?” Tinky flushes at the realization that they can still cook for him before she gives him a broad smile.

“Of course! Tinky knows of something that can be used, it needs to be commissioned though.” She pauses, thinking fast if her twitching is to be judged.

“Tinky, I want you to surprise me. Take whatever amount of money you need from my vault to purchase it. And you can wrap it up for me too, if you want to.” Tinky salutes him before she conjures a copy of his clipboard as paper and an ink pen appears next to her. She grabs them and begins making notes in her book.

Harry hears Griphook clear his throat from a pace away and glances at him with Hagrid and Tinky. “I apologize in advance but you are not authorized to meet with Harry and his accountant, sir Hagrid.” Hagrid pouts a little at the news but Harry gently pats his hand, causing him to look down at him.

Smiling, Harry leans closer, “This just means that you can surprise me. I’ll take any kind of cat or owl, but I love kittens if I am going to be honest.” Hagrid gives him a gentle hug before he wanders off toward the door. Harry turns toward Tinky to find her taking a trunk from an elf turning invisible and realizes that they have already bought his school supplies.

“This way, Harry.” Griphook motions for him to follow and, now ready to start organizing his sudden plans, he follows him into the tunnels.

* * *

Harry waits for the goblin to let them in before the door opens on its own. Inside the office sits an elderly man and another goblin. “Harry, may I ask why you are here so soon? I just sent Hagrid yesterday.” Harry feels that this might be the man Tinky spoke of.

“I apologize if I sound rude as I respect my elders, but are you the Dumbledore fellow that Tinky says has been ordering my elves?” The goblin conjures an extra chair before Harry stares at it. He doesn’t like how only he has a chair and his elves don’t.

“I am, are you aware how dangerous it is to have them near a muggle community?” Dumbledore asks him sincerely. Harry notices the goblin’s anger and knows that he might have to calm him down.

“Dumbledore, I suggest you leave.” The goblin growls at him before Harry clears his throat. The goblin thinks he is lying. 

“I apologize, but he has a point. If I have been hidden for my safety then having a bunch of elves in a muggle area can help others to find me, even if by accident.” The goblin pauses at the news, knowing it is reasonable. “However, I only plan on having one elf with me when in muggle areas at any given time.” Harry sees the reluctant frown on the goblin’s face before he sighs.

“I know that you are being rather reasonable, but the Potter Family Vaults can’t be changed except by the heir to the family, the head, or the stand in.” Dumbledore hesitates before Harry wanders closer to the desk.

“Would it be unreasonable to assume that there is an object that the heir carries at all times?” The goblin gives him a small grin as he gives him a curt nod.

“Tinky will fetch it now.” Tinky says before she pops away for a moment.

“I apologize, but we haven’t been introduced yet, you may call me Harry or Potter, whichever you prefer.” Harry offers his hand for a shake and the goblin raises an eyebrow.

“Call me Lurnott, Mister Potter.” He shakes his hand and Harry nods.

“Yes sir, Mister Lurnott. Would one of you mind conjuring chairs for my elves? I’d like to include them as I currently am in need of a sounding board.” The goblin blinks, and Harry notices that the chairs appear on their own, with elves clambering onto them.

“I do not know where to find one.” Dumbledore says briefly.

“Ah, no. Not an actual board thing. By mentioning a sounding board someone intends to gather advice on topics or goals from a… council of helpers. Usually people who it involves.” Dumbledore blinks before his eyes start twinkling.

“Harry, usually it requires the guardian’s permission, but may I read your mind to get a grasp on what you are thinking before we begin?” Harry’s eyes widen before he nods.

“Only the top thoughts, or that I am actively thinking. And both of you have permission from me.” Harry feels slightly dizzy as the two read his mind, including his idea for cooking, the food boxes, giving away owls to families in need and everything else. He blinks as he starts thinking clearly again. The two adults look at him, analyzing him greatly.

“I have never met a human who would provide for the minorities when in charge of a house, not an heir or a lord.” Lurnott says curious about him even more now. Harry blushes at the praise, knowing it is true.

“Is it not my responsibility to care for the people in my jurisdiction?” Harry asks him plainly as he forces his blush down.

“It is, but most lords are purebloods and those that aren’t are ignored in most cases. You may change the world, Mister Potter.” Harry gives him a serious nod, knowing it may be true.

Harry pauses at the thought, wondering if it is a good thing that someone so young would change anything. Most people his age are so childish, like Dudley and his Harry Hunting game. Then again, so are some adults, like when Vernon blames him for his lost chances at promotions.

“Harry?” He turns toward the old man, seeing tears in his horrified eyes. “They abused you?” Dumbledore asks with dread in his heart. Harry gives him a sympathetic look.

“It’s not your fault, though I think somebody should have checked on me.” Dumbledore looks at the angry goblin.

“Have you met anyone named Miss Figgs?” Dumbledore asks, earning a nod.

“She is a hateful babysitter. The only one willing to sit me thanks to the rumors the Dursley Family has spread.” Dumbledore, Harry realizes, might be the one who placed him there.

“She was supposed to be watching you for me. She is a squib… who is now going to feel my wrath.” Dumbledore says, straightening out his form to look imposing as he realizes why Figgs has always been a little vague.

“Dumbledore, I forgive you. Obviously she is a magic-born without magic who hates it, so you didn’t realize that she would hate me by extension. You trusted her, and if I sue anyone it is my choice.” Harry says with a comforting yet firm pat on his shoulder. Dumbledore looks at him, stunned that the boy is so forgiving. Harry smiles at him, knowing that he is thinking such and that he hasn’t expected it.

“Think of it this way, I would not be me if I had been raised differently.” Harry responds to him politely and bluntly. Dumbledore chuckles a little.

The others in the office stare at him, confused. Though the elves are seething at his laughter. “You will make a fine leader one day.” Harry has the decency to flush at the words, knowing that they are true just as much as the other occupants of the room. “For now, I’ll be happy to give advice on what mistakes you must not copy off of me for. Then I will be happy to advise you on your plans.” Harry nods to him before frowning for a moment.

“Tinky feels an order…” The little girl says as she reappears with a jewelry box. Harry takes it, opening the box and stares at the simple black opal. Despite being simple black opals are very rare, and Harry feels a much larger amount of magic in its making than that of the other room’s occupants. Harry takes it and feels the magic start stirring.

“Please judge me as you feel I deserve. Even if you limit my access to anything of my family’s without Dumbledore or Tinky.” Harry orders the ring causing a rainbow of colors to fly out of it and into his skin. He feels wave after wave of energy inside him before he feels his family magic. _**Apologies.**_ Harry braces himself, now feeling the extra presence at the back of his mind before the ring’s magic surges.

Harry passes out, quietly thumping against the back of his chair.

* * *

While his body is still and unconscious Harry’s mind is actually quite active. Especially as memory after memory and knowledge after knowledge and ability after ability becomes his as a gift from his former self from another reality. Death had been waiting for a way to rid him of the parasite that shouldn’t exist. So when the ring has first noticed the disease Death has taken a chance to use his power and flow it into the ring, merging it with the Deathly Hallow for extra power.

Unknown to the others Death drops a wand into Tinky’s hand, aligning it with her master. Unknown to even him he makes Harry his Pseudo Master by giving his own version of the Wand of Elder, that is cherished by many harsh wizards seeking conquest.

The Cloak has already been his, he has had Mastery over it since he has been a toddler. The Wand is a rather extreme version of a dark thing, though it is attuned to healing magics and combat magics first and foremost. And the stone, while not quite yet his, would be soon enough.

For the last to accept him as its Master he will have to pass through peril to gain its alliance. For the wand he will have to accept he will and can die while in peril. Fortunately for the lad, while knowing this, he does know it isn’t his time.

His mind relaxes as he attains the abilities of his past self, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Harry wakes, feeling put out and tired as the ring sits on his finger, fitting firmly and resisting the elves’ attempts to remove it. “Stop.” Harry says before groaning in pain.

“Master Harry!?” Several echoes come from his elves.

“The curse was being removed by the ring.” Harry tells them, knowing that it is likely that they are aware of that. He glances toward his elves before he gives them a weak smile. “I swear upon my magic that there is no need to remove the ring and that I will be fine as far as I can tell.” Harry startles as he feels his magic test him, after a brief moment, and despite being surprised at the new sensory input method, his magic relaxes almost without a second passing by.

“We accept that you think that but why should we trust your word when you’re not a medic?!” Tinky asks with tears as Dumbledore and Lurnott peek out from behind furniture that has been protecting them from the onslaught of magic pouring from him.

“I swear on my life that I know at least the basics to first aid, as well as a little theory on healing, and that I will survive.” The elves look distraught at the news before Dumbledore clears his throat as his magic accepts him having watched Sakura and asked Hinata questions about the theory as knowing enough.

“Harry, I never thought that you have ever been this powerful.” Harry snorts a little at the news before he smiles at Dumbledore, taking deep breaths to recuperate his energy faster.

“Well, if I am honest I remembered a past life as Uzumaki Naruto while undergoing that. I doubt that I have the same amount of power or type of power, though.” He focuses for a brief moment before a sickly looking illusion appears to his right. “Okay, the power is still too much but it uses magic as I expected.” The clone fades from sight before a few physical copies of Harry appear around him.

“Great, I’m going to consider a few things before I decide where to live. Lurnott, before I begin, I would like to hire Tinky as my Steward to get all my properties back into working order. Any of my properties sold or given away since my parent's deaths is to be reclaimed through whatever method available to the goblin race that are allowed to be used for clients.” Lurnott gives him a fanged grin, and Harry realizes that they are still reading his mind. He reluctantly lets them see a few memories of his past self as an adult before the two withdraw at a silent request from Harry.

Harry watches as the two look at each other, the goblin with a huge, fanged smirk, and Dumbledore with an astonished gaze. Then they both look at Harry and, for a moment, he can’t understand their gaze so he stops to think about it. He winces when he realizes that he is overkill. That many clones, and the learning they do and can pass back to their original, will make him the most powerful wizard on the planet, just like he was one of the two most powerful ninja on that planet.

Harry sighs, knowing that he will need to train extra hard with a minimum amount of clones to get anything done. He pauses, briefly wondering what else needs to change among his British people.


End file.
